


Double Trouble

by sleepyowlet



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Fanart, Humor, Wraith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyowlet/pseuds/sleepyowlet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My part of an exchange. The person who requested this wanted an avatar of herself with her two favourite Wraith.</p>
<p>So I decided that this would be a perfect opportunity to practice anatomy and dynamic poses... :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Trouble




End file.
